Matsumoto Sensei
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro moves to Karakura town next to Matsumoto Rangiku. But he is surprised to find that the same woman is his teacher. Well... this can get awkward. *HitsuMatsu AU, IchiRuki too!*
1. The Student and the Teacher

"Toshiro."

_That voice. It's so heavenly. Whose voice is this?_

"Toshiro?"

_She sounds so… wait, this is…?_

"HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO WAKE UP!"

"AHHH!"

I looked up to see Matsumoto sensei standing before me. She held a ruler firmly in her delicate hands.

"Toshiro, I hope you weren't sleeping during my lesson."

I gulped. My friend Kurosaki Ichigo glanced at me wondering how I'd get out of this. The rest of the class also had their eyes on me. Crap.

"Um… no, Matsumoto sensei."

"Okay, what was I talking about then?"

I breathed out.

"You were talking about the Cold War and how their political struggles made the entire world like a chess board?"

Matsumoto sensei stared at me somewhat surprised. I smirked. She always tries to get the better of me, but I was too smart. She had her arms crossed and smiled slightly.

"Well then, I'm glad you paid attention Toshiro. Now if the rest of you were like him…"

I sighed closing my eyes as the teacher lectured the rest of the class. She knew I was smart and wasn't hard on me much. That's why I was her favorite. How do I know this? Well…

Why don't I go back a few months before? I just moved to Karakura town with my granny and cousin Hinamori Momo.

"Here Toshiro. This is your room."

"Ah. Thanks Momo."

Momo helped me carry my stuff into my room. I sighed organizing my things. As I did this, I looked out my window to the house next door. What I saw in the room next door made my mouth drop.

I saw a beautiful woman with a curvaceous figure sitting in front of a mirror. She had blue eyes, full lips, long and wavy straw berry blond hair, and a creamy skin. What stood out to me the most was her large breast that could be barley contained by the white shirt she wore. This woman was stunning.

"Toshiro, hey what are you doing? Granny called you over five times already."

I was snapped out of my daze by Momo. I looked at her blinking a few times.

"Okay, well, get down stairs. Granny's making dinner."

Mom left my room leaving me alone. I looked back out the window to see the woman standing up winking at her mirror. I noticed her large breast jiggled slightly. I then shook my head and went down stairs.

The next day, I arrived at Karakura high school. Now I didn't care if I was the new kid. I just went to my class and waited for the teacher to show up.

"Hey, you new here?"

I looked up to see a somewhat tall orange haired kid standing next to me. What stood out to me was his scowl. It looked cool.

"Yeah. I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Welcome to Karakura high."

Ichigo was my first real friend here. Since I didn't know anyone else, he kind of became my friend here. Well besides Momo that is.

"Good morning class! Take your seats we have a new student."

Now I had no idea who my teacher was. So I immediately blushed seeing her.

Despite wearing more concealing cloths, there was no mistaking that the teacher was my neighbor. And our rooms were across from each other. Yeah. Talk about weird.

"Oh? Hey I know you! You're that kid that moved in next door."

I kept blushing red. The woman kept staring at me with her ice blue eyes. She smiled sweetly causing my blush to deepen.

"Well I guess you're the new student. Hitsugaya Toshiro? I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. Call me, Matsumoto sensei."

She then blew an air kiss at me. All I did was mumble nervously. What I didn't notice was that Ichigo smirked right behind me.

Later that day, I sat in my room working on the assignments. Momo and Granny left to get groceries and I was busy here. Then the door bell rang. Wondering who it was, I ran down to open it. but it seemed the day wasn't done giving me surprises.

"Ano, Toshiro do you mind if I borrow some sugar?"

Standing before me was Matsumoto sensei. She wore a revealing night gown which showed off her curvaceous figure. I had a good view of her long legs and slim waist. But what stood out was her large breast which was shown off well.

I could feel my face heast up, and a bulge form in my pants. I got nervous staring at this woman.

"S- Sure. Let me…"

"Oh thanks Toshiro!"

Before I realized it, my teacher grasped me in a firm hug. She pressed my face into her large breast. I swear my face couldn't get any redder.

I knew I'd like this teacher.


	2. Matsumoto Medicine

I tried getting used to living next door to my own teacher. But I could never shake off the slightly awkward feeling. Especially since Matsumoto would always try to bond with me in some way. Which, I didn't mind. But…

"Hi Toshiro! I made some melon bread. Do you want to try?"

"Uh… sure Matsumoto sensei."

Matsumoto let herself in my house. Thankfully Hinamori wasn't there to tease me about anything. I was blushing a bit sine Matsumoto wore a white t-shirt which was skin tight and short shorts. I'm not a perv but I couldn't help but stare at the lovely figure belonging to my teacher.

Wow that sounded awkward.

"Come on Shiro, try some!"

Matsumoto handed me a piece of her melon bread. I looked at it and grabbed it. I swallowed it and tasted a lot of sweetness.

"Wow sensei, this is delicious!"

"Well I'm glad you like it. I used special melons to make it!"

My teacher then made a cheery pose causing her breast to bounce. I looked down at her cheeriness. Damn… why'd she have to say melons? My face kept heating up and I felt a little sweaty.

"Um… thanks for the bread sensei."

"Sure! And thank you for having some."

"Heh. Yeah…"

"Are you feeling okay? Your face is a little red."

My face flushed redder than it was. Matsumoto sensei then moved to my side and sat next to me. I looked up at her as she put her forehead on my own. Damn… this is weird.

"Hm… you do feel a little warm. Want me to help you get better?"

"Uh… uh… I, um… w- w- w- well… sensei… I…"

Man I sounded like an idiot. I could barley talk with this woman being in such close proximity. Matsumoto sensei just kept smiling.

"Here Toshiro. My friend used this trick to get rid of my fevers.

Matsumoto sensei then brought both her hands to the sides of my head. She pressed firmly while closing her eyes. She looked so beautiful. I could feel tightness in my chest appreciating the fact that I had such a lovely teacher. Then Matsumoto sensei let go.

"Well do you feel better now?"

"Uh… yeah. Thanks sensei."

I actually did feel more relaxed. My teacher smiled brightly at me as she got up and grabbed her things.

"If you need anything, just ask."

Matsumoto sensei then walked out towards her house. I could not help but stare at her rear which was held tight with her shorts. I kept looking at her as she went inside and closed her door. I went back in my house and laid on my couch. Damn… she doesn't even have to try to get me excited.


	3. The Busty Matchmaker!

**A/N: Okay I've tried to make this chapter longer since the last two chapters were short as hell. Anyways this chapter has Matsumoto intervening in her students lives! PS this chapter features HitsuMatsu and IchiRuki fluff **

* * *

"Okay everyone; I'm giving you all a report due next week on dinosaurs! Yay!"

Everyone in the class sweat dropped as Matsumoto did one of her famous poses. Now to most people, it would seem Matsumoto was being a corny teacher that said cliché things for no reason. But for her she would always be excited or cheerful about things. it made me smile.

"Um… Matsumoto sensei?"

"Huh? Oh what is it Kuchiki san?"

Kuchiki Rukia was a new student to Karakura High. She somehow got along great with Ichigo and the others pretty well. Most of us considered her the brains in the class.

"Well sensei, why are we supposed to write about dinosaurs?"

"Oh well now a day's most schools don't teach you about them. And last night I was watching Jurassic Park so I'm in dino fever!"

Once again the drops of sweat fell as Matsumoto posed on her desk. Secretly I had to cover my nose to stop the bleeding. Figure that one out…

"Okay since I want you all to be as detailed as possible I'm having you work in groups of three to ease the work. Now let's see… Inoue and Honsho will work with Ishida."

I noticed how Chizuru made a slight love pose towards Orihime. However the bubbly girl remained oblivious towards the lesbian's advances. It was kind of funny.

"… Arisawa will be with Chad and Asano."

Chad cringed a bit hearing Matsumoto call him by his nickname even though she knew his real name.

"… and Kurosaki and Kuchiki san will be with Toshiro Kun."

At this Ichigo's head was raised from his afternoon nap (which Matsumoto let him get away with since she'd have her own naps). My orange headed buddy looked to the seat to his left at Rukia who sat staring at the front. She then looked at Ichigo and smiled a bit. I smirked a bit understanding the situation. The bell rang after Matsumoto read the other groups.

"Alright class you have one week to finish the project! Have a safe trip home!"

I jumped out of my desk as Ichigo followed behind me. we watched Matsumoto make more of her poses.

"So we'll be working on the assignment together with Rukia? This'll be easy as pie."

"Yeah this'll be easy. But Matsumoto giving us a report on dinosaurs? Doesn't that seem a little odd?" I asked Kurosaki. He whistled.

"Who knows what goes on in her head? Besides you know her better than anyone else."

I stopped my pace looking up at Ichigo.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. It's obvious the teacher likes you. She's always picking you to help her with her extra chores."

"Hey that's not true!"

"Come on. You know it is. She's always calling you Toshiro and she even called you "Shiro chan". Last week you broke a guys nose for calling you little Shiro!"

I blushed recalling how Matsumoto's friendliness towards me. Now that I thought about it, she had been rather nice to me. but I brushed it off.

"Well Matsumoto's just a mystery you know."

"Hey Ichigo! Toshiro!"

We both turned our heads around to see Rukia running up to us. Ichigo silently waved at her. It was odd how I noticed he looked somewhat annoyed yet somewhat glad to see her. I wonder…?

"What's up Rukia?" Ichigo asked the dark haired girl. Rukia looked up at Ichigo (something most people did).

"Hey I was thinking… um, maybe if you guys would like to get together and work on the report and… you know, hang out?"

Now for some reason Rukia would speak somewhat nervously around me and Ichigo. I knew that I wasn't Rukia's type so I could only guess my oblivious orange haired buddy was the cause of this.

"Huh? Sure. Why not? We'll go to Toshiro's place."

We all walked on to my house which isn't too far from the school. We all walked inside and I found a note. I knew what it read so I didn't bother to pick it up. But Ichigo…

"_Dear Shiro, I left with Momo to take her to Calligraphy class. I left you some water melon in the fridge. Love Grandma."_

I spun around hearing Ichigo in his squeaky voice. He and Rukia were laughing a bit.

"Hey that's not funny!" I yelled out. But Ichigo and Rukia refused to stop laughing.

"Oh come on Toshiro. I didn't know you were such a grandma's boy!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

After about ten minutes of us all being idiots, we sat in my living room watching a documentary on dinosaurs. It was narrated by a British man as usual showing usual dinosaur behavior.

"_And here the male Iguanodon Charles is going after Samantha as his mate. Watch as he dances to court the female."_

I made disgusted faces watching dinosaurs trying to get with each other. I looked at Ichigo and Rukia who kept their gazes at the screen.

"_Oh look! A Tyrannosaurus has arrived attracted by the many Iguanodon mating. Samantha is trying to drag off Charles, but he's running up to the Rex. Oh, look! He's making a defensive position ready for attack! _

"Wait why's Charles running in like that? The T. rex is right there!" Rukia yelled out. Ichigo scowled.

"We'll look. He wants to protect Samantha so he's fighting the guy to protect her."

"Che. Well that's dumb. He's just making his girl friend worry about him."

I chose not to talk as I observed Ichigo and Rukia's behavior. Since moving I decided these two people were the oddest besides Matsumoto sensei. They could get so serious about things sometimes.

"Well, maybe the guy cares about Samantha and wants to protect her to impress her?"

"Well that's stupid because Charles is an idiot for doing something so dangerous."

"Well maybe that shows how much he cares!"

"Well maybe she just likes him for who he is and thinks he shouldn't be so reckless!"

"Well maybe-"

"Maybe-"

"Oh you two are such love birds!"

The three of us jumped up seeing Matsumoto sensei. She was smiling at us.

"Matsumoto sensei? What're you doing here?"

"Y-yeah this is Toshiro's house."

"Oh I know that. I live next door! by the way Toshiro, your grandma told me she'll be running late so she sent me to tell you."

I sweat dropped at Matsumoto. Ichigo and Rukia looked perplexed at Matsumoto.

"Oh guys I'm so glad you're all so into this! I'll give you guys an A right now!"

We all stared at Matsumoto as she picked up our report and stamped on a big blue A.

"Uh… Matsumoto are you sure you want to grade us now?" I asked. Matsumoto smiled at us brightly.

"Oh don't worry, I knew you'd guys get an A. better now than later I suppose. Oh and you two,"

Matsumoto pointed at Ichigo and Rukia. I silently slid away from them.

"Why don't you guys go out? It's obvious you guys like each other and now you two got the whole week to yourselves!"

Ichigo and Rukia gaped in surprise at Matsumoto's actions as she got up and began to walk out.

"Okay then have a good time. And bye Toshiro!"Before I knew it, I was enveloped in another one of Matsumoto's hugs. And like always I was in direct contact to her large chest. It felt like heaven.

"Alight then, bye!"

Matsumoto waved off as she closed the door behind her. I stared out watching the woman leave. I felt excited again. But my attention was drawn back to Ichigo and Rukia who were still fixed in their positions. But what I noticed that they each held faint blushes.

"Are you guys… okay?"

I tried to pick my words carefully looking at them. Then they both shook their heads and grabbed their things.

"Uh… yeah I've got to go Toshiro. Goat chin's gonna think I'm late."

"Yeah, me too. Nii san wants me to get back early."

Both Ichigo and Rukia gathered everything walking out. But they accidently bumped into each other looking into each other's faces. They blushed and ran off faster than Sonic. I was going to tell them they were running the wrong way but I was too tired.

Now it didn't take me much to figure out why the three of us were put in a group. 1: Matsumoto noticed how Ichigo and Rukia acted and wanted to set them up as soon as possible. 2: adding me to the group, she had a reason to arrive and check on us. And if things didn't go well, she'd intervene. It was things like this that amazed me about her.

* * *

I went up to my room and stretched a bit. It wasn't that late so I thought a nice shower would do. So I began to take my shirt off in my room. I sighed feeling the cool air.

"My Toshiro you're looking handsome!"

"Ah!" I looked out my window to see Matsumoto at her window. She had her elbows on the window sill while smiling at me.

"Well Toshiro, aren't you glad I got you a whole free week?"

"Ah… Matsumoto sensei," I then remembered that my shirt was off so I covered my chest. Matsumoto laughed a bit.

"My you're so nervous. Don't worry it's nothing I haven't seen before."

I blushed a bit at Matsumoto's response. This confirmed my theory Matsumoto was an experienced woman. No wonder she was so good at teasing.

"Um, okay sensei. Hey did you um, set up my friends like that on purpose?"

"Yup! I felt so sorry for them too. They're so blind of their feelings for each other that I thought I should give a little push!"

I laughed a bit relaxing. Matsumoto then yawned. She then began removing the jacket she wore showing off her breast being held by a small purple shirt. My face grew red.

"Well I'm going to take a shower. I see you had the same idea in mind too."

I blushed even more at Matsumoto's response. She had had began to take off her shirt too.

"Well, see you later Shiro!" Matsumoto then left the window removing her shirt. my face turned crimson seeing her bare back proving that she didn't have a bra on.

I then heard the close of a door realizing that she must've entered her bathroom. I fell back with blood shooting far out. My manhood pointed up at the ceiling like if it detected a signal. Why I wondered, was Matsumoto sensei so immodest? Matsumoto Rangiku was one of the strangest and beautiful women I had ever known.

* * *

Omake:

Momo: Shiro chan what're you doing on the floor like that?

Toshiro: Ah! It's not what it looks like!

Momo: You're not masturbating are you?

Toshiro: No, it was, you see-

*Getting out of the shower next door*

Rangiku: Well that Toshiro really is a nervous kid. I hope he's not too hard. That could be a problem.

* * *

A/N: AH I'm done! I had a fun time working on this chapter. I was able to add the right amount of HitsuMatsu and IchiRuki fluff I wanted. But what do you all think? Oh yeah I'm taking request so if you guys want a specific something to happen just PM me or ask in a review. Okay now bye!


	4. Biker and a Test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. SAVE THE PANDAS! **

* * *

"Hey Shiro chan! Wake up Shiro chan!" I heard Momo call out. My eyes fluttered open seeing her standing in front of my bed. Lazily, I pulled the cover over my face.

"Come on Hinamori. Let me rest five more minutes." I pleaded getting sleepier. My mind was too tired for the day. I just wanted to sleep in. however I heard my cousin sigh as she walked towards my door.

"Okay then. But I thought I'd let you know it's Seven 'O clock." The words floated from Momo's mouth towards my ear. Then as they traversed my brain realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"OH SHIT DAMN! I'M LATE!" I screamed scrambling out of my bed towards my shower. Hinamori laughed exiting my room.

"Don't be late Shiro chan!"

* * *

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. These words ran through my mind as I ran down the street. I had woken up late today and he had a test to take in Matsumoto sensei's class.

"_Remember Kids, you've all got a big test on Friday. So don't be late, or I'll give you an F." _

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have been up all night!" I yelled while people looked at me oddly. I really did not want to be late to class. I wasn't a nerd or anything, I just liked to keep a good record with my academics and Matsumoto usually treated me a little better than most.

I kept running frantically towards the school. Usually I had a route I'd take through the neighborhood, but that was too long. So I opted on this short cut through the commercial district which would give me at least five minutes to spare. I kept running as I passed what looked like a bazaar with people yelling out things.

I pushed the weird looks people gave me and kept running. I jumped over a few stalls holding fish and ran through. Then my legs took me towards the streets where people passed by with their cars. I looked noticing the stop light turned green and ran faster than ever passed the pedestrians.

I then ran towards the bridge where I accidently bumped people. I would mutter an "Excuse me!" and "Gomen!" and also "I didn't mean to touch you there! I'm late!" I just kept on running towards the school seeing the top of the building from the distance.

Then as I got off of the bridge I looked both ways. I just had to be careful since a lot of people around here were getting run over lately. After making sure everything was good, I ran through the street again.

As I ran down the street, my laces got caught on my shoe causing me to fall forward. And at the same moment, I could hear a motor cycle coming by and crashing into me.

Now, I don't actually recall what happened, but I think the bike pushed me to my right. Then the rider jumped backwards as the bike flew to the side. I could hear a ringing in my ears as I sat up to see the rider standing in front of me.

"Yo what the hell do you think you're doing? You know I could have killed you kid." The rider was in fact a woman. She was a good looking woman with brown tan skin and very yellow blonde hair.

"Oh… um… I- I- I'm s- sorry ma'am." I stuttered looking away from her. The woman sighed smiling and picking me up. She then dusted off my uniform giggling.

"Well okay then. I'm just glad you're not too hurt. If you want I could take you to a clinic I know of." The woman offered. I was about to refuse when my watch started beeping. I looked at it and my eyes bulged.

"Oh shit! It's 7:20! I only have five minutes get to class! Sorry ma'am I've got to run!" I stammered as I began to jog. But then I felt a grip on my shoulder and was turned around by the woman. She had a smile.

"Tell you what kid; I'll give you a ride. If you keep running like you do, you'll just get run over again." The woman spoke very maturely as I blinked. She began to twirl her keys around one of her gloved fingers giggling some more.

"But ma'am I don't even know you." I responded as she lifted up her bike. Then she tossed me a helmet and offered a hand.

"I'm Tia Halibel. And I'll get you to Karakura high faster than anybody you know. There now do you know me?" Halibel told me casually. At that moment, she glowed as the only hope I had to get to school.

* * *

"Oh so you're one of Rangiku's kids huh? I thought I recognized that uniform. Me and Ran used to go to college and we like to drink when she's not teaching." Halibel told me as I held for dear life onto her back. Wait so that's why Matsumoto Sensei smells like sake after lunch.

"Oh then I'll tell Matsumoto sensei you said hi Halibel san." I responded as she twisted the steering causing the bike to jump upwards. I pulled in close to Halibel shaking as she landed in front of the school. I could hear her chuckle as she stopped the bike.

"Just make sure you get to class Toshiro. And if we meet again, I'll help you out with whatever you need. Just loosen up a little." Halibel said giving me a smirk. I hopped off smiling at her.

After we parted, I ran off into the building. Walking up the stairs, down the hall, and to my left, I arrived at my class.

When I opened the door, Matsumoto Sensei was there sitting at her desk. She took off her glasses looking at me with a slight smile. I blushed turning towards my desk while everyone else was getting seated. The bell rang and I sat down in my seat next to Ichigo and Rukia.

I twiddled my thumbs as Matsumoto got up and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Okay class, your exam begins right now. You will need a sharpened pencil and a blue or black ink pen. Of course I don't mind if you have pink ink since it's too cute to ignore!" I laughed inwardly at Matsumoto's cheeriness. This is what I needed to start the day.

Matsumoto then placed a paper on my desk grabbing my attention. I looked up to see her standing in front of my desk. She then rubbed her hand along the test while winking at me.

"Do good Toshiro. I know you'll ace it." The soft words that came out of Matsumoto got my face to heat up. I swear my heart rate jumped by ten at that second as I watched Matsumoto leave towards the front.

Did she just… no. it's almost as if she isn't worried about me. And she winked at me! I could not believe it as I looked at Matsumoto. She was seated at her desk biting onto the edge of her glasses smiling.

She was smiling at me… at me….

While working on the test, I realized I was half way done and it was barely 7:40. Maybe Matsumoto really did know I was smart. I looked up again to see Matsumoto writing on a pad. Her eyes looked into mine and smiled. She then waved a hand as I got red again.

Was Matsumoto being flirtatious? I could not tell as she took to writing in her pad.

* * *

It was some time later when I was leaning on my desk. I had already finished my test and just waited for lunch to begin. As I looked over I could see Ichigo nudging Rukia's shoulder. The petite girl looked over at our orange haired friend as he covered his mouth near her ear.

"Rukia, what's the answer to question twenty?" Ichigo asked in a whisper. Rukia flicked her eraser top at the strawberry's eye causing him to gasp and go backwards.

"I can't help you on the test Ichigo. That's called cheating. Besides what if you get caught?" Rukia responded covering her mouth. I knew she was laughing at Ichigo as he steamed.

"I am not getting caught. Matsumoto sensei is taking her mid day nap again right now." Ichigo pointed out as they looked over at her desk. Sure enough there Matsumoto was with her head on her arms sleeping. She had a light smile on her face while she hummed.

I laughed inwardly as Matsumoto rolled her head showing her smile even more. It was cute how a grown woman like herself could just sleep like that without a care in the world.

Rukia later finished giving Ichigo the answers while everyone else finished working on the test. I took to drawing random things in order to pass the time going. Orihime was also drawing something that looked a lot like One Piece and Naruto. I swear that girl watches too much anime.

Matsumoto was still snoozing at her desk. Her head was atop her arms still as she hummed in her sleep. I think she also muttered out some words which were inaudible but I didn't really pay much attention. I only looked at her content face. She looked so beautiful.

Wait… what did I just…?

RNGGGGG!

"Woo hoo! Lunch time bitches!" Keigo yelled as he jumped out of his seat and ran for the door. I was snapped out of my thoughts instantly at my friend's foolishness.

Matsumoto at that moment had jumped up with a startle. She looked around the room as the other students walked over dropping their tests on to her desk on their way out. I decided to be last out to drop off my test. But as I walked over, Matsumoto sensei stood up abruptly.

"Hey Toshiro! Was I dozing off again? I was drawing this picture of you for my office. See?" Matsumoto then showed me her clipboard which had her drawing. My eyes widened at this.

"Woah… sensei you really drew that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to draw you and thought I had a good view of you while you took the test. I just love your expression's you make when you think Toshiro. Do I need to do a little better though?" Matsumoto asked bending over to my face level.

"No, you drew me pretty well sensei. It was kind of like looking in a mirror actually." I spoke. I meant what I said. She had gotten every detail from my expression to the shadow and structure of my face. I didn't know Matsumoto was such an accomplished artist.

"Oh thank you Toshiro! You're the best! Hey um…. Could you…" Matsumoto started but then bit her lip. I raised an eyebrow wondering why she had gotten silent. "Could you maybe… um… help me grade some papers? If you want to though. It's hard to do them by myself."

I looked at sensei who seemed to feign nervousness. Why was she acting shy? Though I couldn't help but think at how Matsumoto looked biting on one of the ends of her glasses. She could be so cute.

Um… wait, I… uh…. Back to the story!

"Sure sensei, I don't mind." I said. A smile then grew on Matsumoto sensei's face. She then lifted me in a big hug as my face was planted into her breast. I could easily smell her perfume as I blushed.

"Great Toshiro! Here take this seat next to me and we'll get started. I even have a double lunch if you get hungry and we can share!" Matsumoto then pulled out a sack lunch placing it onto her desk. I took the seat next to her and began to write.

I spent the remainder of my lunch time helping out Matsumoto sensei grade the test. We also ate when we got hungry and had a good time together. She laughed at my jokes about people's test and also smiled at me.

Now call me crazy but it almost seemed like she planned that.

* * *

Matsumoto Sensei Omake:

Keigo: Ah where the hell is Toshiro dudes? He's always here first for lunch!

Ichigo: You're just mad because he's not here to give you one of his granny's cookies.

Orihime: Toshiro's granny's so nice though! When I went to Toshiro's house once she made me a bowl of soup and crackers!

Tatsuki: At least you actually ate some good food that time Orihime.

Keigo: Guy's listen to me! Toshiro's been avoiding us dudes! Would if he's joining the smart kids so he could leave us behind? Huh!

Ichigo: I think you're just imagining things Keigo.

Uryu: Besides I think you forgot to take your meds again.

Chad: Toshiro san is helping out Matsumoto Sensei grade test and is also having lunch with her.

Keigo: WHAT! That can't be! It's like their going out on a date or something!

Rukia: You know Matsumoto does have a soft spot for Toshiro.

Tatsuki: Oh come on. like Matsumoto would go for Toshiro. That can't happen.

Chizuru: Hitsugaya kun should totally go after Matsumoto sensei then!

Ichigo: Where the hell did you come from!

Chizuru: I'm always close by to my precious Orihime chan. Besides, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's forbidden love is as clear as day! And it's like a call for me to go for Orhime- OW!

Tatsuki: Knock it off you perverted girl! *Kicks Chizuru down*

Keigo: Arisawa… you're really scary.

Ulquiorra: Indeed that woman is.

Ichigo: Wait who the hell are you?

Chad: Ichigo don't you remember Ulquiorra? He sits behind you in class and gave you a pen for the test.

Rukia: Strawberry wouldn't remember a thing. Ichigo always forgets names and faces.

Ichigo: H- Hey midget!

Ulquiorra: From my observations Hitsugaya Toshiro might have feelings for Matsumoto Rangiku sensei. He is very easy to read after all.

Keigo: Ah ha! The smart kid also agrees with me! I'm not alone anymore!

Ulquiorra: Don't group me up with you Asano Keigo.

* * *

**Well I hope that was good. I liked making the Ulquiorra bit and I plan to feature him a lot more. Also as you noticed some of the Arrancar and Shinigami characters will have interesting roles. Characters that live in the Real world already however will most likely just be the same with minor adjustments.**

_**And now for a small little interesting tale:**_

**While exploring the city I found a little book store which buys and sells books, video games, and movies. Now it was surprising to find out that over ¾ of the store was filled with Japanese products and a majority of said products were manga from Japan!**

**I felt like a little kid at a candy store as I grabbed as many rare Bleach volumes as I could and paid immediately. Now I have a new favorite book store **

**So at the moment I own Bleach volumes 45 to 49, the Bleach Sealed Sword Frenzy manga edition, and VIBES: the official Bleach Animation Book. And they all have increased my immense collection of Bleach manga/ bonus books.**


	5. Funny Teacher Mornings

**Lion: You'd think that this being one of my favorite stories, I'd update this more.**

**Matsumoto: Then why don't you Lion kun?**

**Ulquiorra: I think it's because Lion is trying to woo the women in his photography classes.**

**Lion: Hey! When you're the only male amongst many pretty females, it's hard not to go out with them!**

**Ichigo: I'm pretty sure you've only gone out with two.**

**Lion: -_-**

**Ichigo: What?**

**Lion: I'm killing you one of these days, you know that?**

**Toshiro: the Flying Lion does not own Bleach, its affiliates, or anything else mentioned in the story. They belong to their own self respecting owners.**

* * *

You know, Matsumoto sensei was actually a pretty easy teacher. Sure you might not think so hearing from her top student (and one of the top in the school) but it was sort of true. After all, Matsumoto was generally a pleasant person. She even helped people who were the lowest to somehow pass her class. Yes that also includes Keigo.

Overall though she was a great person. When we were tired or half asleep, Matsumoto wouldn't hesitate giving us coffee in the mornings. Like that time Ichigo was sleeping in class.

"Ichigo, are you okay? You're drooling all over your desk honey." Matsumoto nudged Ichigo's shoulder to wake him. My berry headed friend lifted his head with a random paper stuck onto his face.

"What? Where am I?" the class laughed while Matsumoto shook her head. She walked over to her desk grabbing a cup of hot coffee and setting it onto his desk.

"Here drink all this down and pay attention. It should help out."

Ichigo lazily brought the cup to his mouth. Matsumoto took the paper off of his face to prevent it from getting in the way. It was then she looked at it with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I didn't know you could draw Kuchiki so well." At this, I and the rest of our little squad peered behind Matsumoto. Ichigo also spat out the hot coffee in shock.

"Woah. You're a good artist Kurosaki." Ishida commented pushing his glasses up.

"Why were you drawing Kuchiki?" Chad asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo seems to be infatuated with Kuchiki Rukia." Ulquiorra brought up. We all stared at him understanding his technical response.

It was funny that Ichigo was too nervous to speak. Then Inoue brought up something to add into the little fun.

"Woah that's so weird! Kuchiki san was drawing Kurosaki kun in her notebook!" the bubbly girl brought up. Rukia seemed to gasp while we all looked at the petite girl.

"Well… looks like my set ups worked!"

Yeah, Sensei sure is funny sometimes. But that's why I like her.

… Uh, wait! Not like that! Damn! It's not like a crush. Wait, no! Don't say anything!

* * *

**Lion: short. But the shorter they are, the faster the update.**

**Ulquiorra: Lion, what's the deal with the next chapter?**

**Lion: working on it! Gosh!**


	6. Amazing Paper Plane Battle!

**Lion: *slowly creeps out of hole* I hope the fans of this fic aren't mad at me-**

**Fan 1: There he is!**

**Fan 2: Get him!**

**Lion: AH! *runs off as the fans give chase***

**Fan 3: Why you no update Flying Lion!?**

**Fan 4: I thought you loved us!**

**Fan 5: Let's kill you!**

**Lion: Hold on! Hold on I can explain! *raises hands***

**Fan 6: You can tell us nothing!**

**Fan 3: We only care about updates!**

**Lion: Look I'm in college now and have been very busy with all my classes. Plus I went through a weird situation where I was wondering what the hell I was doing in life and left America for a while and then came back and started updating again.**

**Fan 2: Your point?**

**Lion: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz is back! Or me... heh heh.**

**Fan 4: You updated this in 2011 and now you're gonna shrug off no updates like nothing?**

**Lion: Not like nothing! I remembered why I wanted to make this fic in the first place so I have returned!**

**Fan 5: So like Batman?**

**Lion: Exactly like Batman! But anyways, I'm sure you don't want to stall me now, I'm gonna unveil Chapter 6 or as I have codenamed it: HEROES COMEBACK!**

**Fan 1: You stole that from Naruto!**

**Lion: Well it's a cool title...**

* * *

You know with school being so uptight at times there were always those days when we had fun in class that I cherished most. Like today for example.

"Watch out Toshiro! My planes going far!" Matsumoto threw her pink paper plane across the class and zoomed past everyone. Everyone gasped watching it fly off through the air and landing at the waste bin on the classroom's end.

"Awesome Sensei! But now prepare for my paper plane!" Keigo said drawing out a green plane. With all of his witty strength he lunged it forward sending it flying but then redirecting back into his eye and yelping backwards.

"That guy... he has bad luck." Tatsuki said putting her hands on her hips. Then Ishida stood in front of her with his own blue plane.

"Obviously Keigo needs to master the art of fine paper craftsmanship. Like me!" The cynical genius of the class expertly threw his plane causing it to zoom straight forward. But the plane continued going so fast that it then hit the opposite wall crashing downwards.

"That was not a good plane at all." Ulquiorra said. Then did we notice Ishida sulking in the corner to himself.

"Does he always get overly depressed at these things?" I asked. Chad nodded.

"Ah Ishida kun it's alright! It's just a paper plane!" Inoue tried calming our nerd patting his back.

"Well then now it's my turn! It's plane time!" Ichigo pulled out his own crisp black paper plane and threw it with great force. It zoomed across the classroom before crashing at his desk.

"Nice one Ichigo! That went sooooo far!" Rukia said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? Like you could do better Rukia!" Ichigo retorted. Rukia smirked as she pulled out her own paper plane with Chappy designs drawn on.

"Watch me fly strawberry!" Rukia told him coyly. I watched as she threw her plane zooming into the air. It glided and spun around three times

"Wow Ichigo. You've just been pwned." I said slyly. My orange headed buddy didn't look too pleased with my remark.

"Well Toshiro, I haven't seen you make a plane. Why don't you try." Ichigo told me looking down at me. I hated it when he used his height to an advantage like that.

"Hey yeah Toshiro! Why don't you make a plane? I've got a light blue paper that seems to match your style!" Matsumoto butted in between me and Ichigo. It's funny how she always usually got me to partake in these little activities.

I got the paper and began to gold. Back in my old school I'd make paper planes all the time out of boredom so it was easy. I held it upwards and positioned myself. The rest of the class including Matsumoto Sensei all had their eyes on me as I concentrated.

Then I threw my plane which glided in the air. It curved around to the other end of the room. But to my shock it didn't stop there spinning around and gliding back towards me before I caught it between my fingers. Everyone behind me gasped surprised at this.

"Wow Toshiro that was awesome!" Inoue said jumping up.

"Ha I knew you were good at this Toshiro kun!" Matsumoto got me into a hug and pressed my face into her chest much against my will. No matter how many times she did that I blushed, I wasn't used to it.

"Yeah, yeah. Lucky one Toshiro." Ichigo said scratching his hair.

"You're just jealous strawberry." Rukia said poking Ichigo in his side. Some of the others laughed at this.

"That was really impressive Toshiro! I'm jealous myself!"

I heard a new voice in the room as I and Matsumoto turned around. Standing in the doorway of the class was a dark skinned woman with long purple hair dressed in a casual orange gi and black pants. To be honest her attire was so casual I wasn't sure who she was at all. But Matsumoto seemed to know this woman all too well.

"Ah! Yoruichi! What are you doing here!?" Matsumoto let go of me bowing her head to my confusion. The woman Yoruichi then sat on my desk raising her legs.

"I was strolling by when I spotted your class off task from usual studies." she said sticking a young out. Everyone seemed tense when she spoke.

"Ah... well Yoruichi you see..." Matsumoto poked her fingers together mumbling. This was so confusing.

"Um, Matsumoto Sensei, who is this person?" when I asked this everyone shrieked. Keigo then grabbed my shoulders frantically.

"You don't know!? Ah Toshiro how can you have been here for months and not know! That's Shihoin Yoruichi the school Principal!" The madman told me. I looked over back to Yoruichi who held a playful grin.

"I heard you were Hinamori's cousin. You're Karakura's new student just before Ulquiorra right?" Yoruichi said sliding down the desk still eying me.

"Y-Yeah. I moved in with Momo and y granny kind of recently. Sorry for not knowing who you were madam." I told her respectfully. Yoruichi however waved a hand with a Cheshire like grin.

"It's alright. I'm more interested in these little planes of yours. Why don't we have a competition me and you Toshiro?" Yoruichi said putting a finger on my cheek. It was kind of like the annoying poke Momo would do when she proved me wrong on something.

"Ah Toshiro! Yoruichi is a master paper plane flyer! You could increase your skills like this!" Matsumoto informed me pumping her arms up. Were they being serious? I mean this sounded like some corny plot in a weird slice of life manga.

"Toshiro, I'll cancel class for the rest of the say so you'll compete with e. What do you say?"

Just when Yoruichi said this the whole class stood with their hands raised high.

"Toshiro you can do it!" Keigo hollered.

"Yeah besides we can all watch!" Mizuiro said.

"Che. Yeah right you guys just want to skip class." I told everybody who didn't deny it.

"If I said I was genuinely interested would you do it anyways?" Ulquiorra said blankly. You know he was so monotone that I couldn't tell if he was serious or just wanted to get this over with.

"Oh come on Toshiro! It'll be real fun, and I'll be your coach!" Matsumoto told me staring me straight in my eyes. Did I mention how she nearly got me to do whatever she asked?

So now I, Matsumoto, Ichigo, and Rukia stood next to Yoruichi with the rest of the class behind us. I don't know why but I was getting nervous. Yoruichi seemed calm from my point of view.

"Don't let her get to you Toshiro! Yoruichi might be a master at this but I've got faith in you!" Matsumoto cheered me on. I eyed her up and down noticing immediately her change of attire.

"Matsumoto, why are you wearing that?" I pointed. She had changed her regular teaching attire to tight sweats accentuating her curves.

"Well I'm your trainer silly! I'll give you all the best encouragement you need!" Matsumoto said posing with her right arm in the air and her legs bent. Her breasts bounced as my face reddened. Leave it to her to give me encouragement like this.

"Just don't let Yoruichi intimidate you. She can do that pretty well." Rukia informed me patting my back. Good thing I could count on her to be somewhat sane.

"Yeah Toshiro don't lose! I've got 10,000 yen bet on you!" Keigo yelled in my ear. Funny that's exactly like the bastard.

"Okay Toshiro let's begin this!" Yoruichi jumped up and clasped her hands. I walked over to where she stood. Then a small dark haired woman dressed in a fancy business attire and skirt walked over towards us. Ichigo had told me her name was Soifon and she was always nearby with Principal Yoruichi for some reason.

"Yoruichi sama, Toshiro, I will explain the rules of this contest." Soifon pulled out two sheets of paper off of two tables set up in front of us.

"You each are given three papers. There are three courses depending on speed, distance, and performance. Now lets have round one begin!"

Right behind us the class cheered with most of my friends cheering me good luck and whatnot. Ishida and Inoue though strangely were holding up a makeshift sign of me and the good luck kanji.

Okay when did this suddenly become Rocky? Who takes these things so seriously?" The first contest deals with speed. Which of the planes will go farther? Yoruichi sama, good luck."

You know I could swear Soifon was blushing.

"Alright watch my speed! Ready Toshiro?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'll do just fine." I said confidently. I could see Matsumoto cheering with everyone watching. I could do this.

"Okay now, release the planes!" Soifon called out.

Yoruichi and I threw our planes in the air. They flew far across the schoolyard. Our planes were neck and neck. Mine got as far as Yoruichi's sped closer. They continued neck and neck

I watched as Yoruichi plane fell undermine on the street. Soifon clicked a button as I turned around.

"That is time. Hitsugaya Toshiro... wins." Soifon said blankly. She looked somewhat annoyed as everyone else cheered.

"Good job Toshiro! I'm so proud of you!" Matsumoto then hugged me.

"That's a nice one Toshiro! But I'll win next round." Yoruichi said winking at me. Now that was odd.

"The next course will deal with distance. Which plane shall go farther? There is no time limit. Let's begin!" Soifon called out. Yoruichi and I stood parallel from each other.

The principal threw the plane quickly. Mine followed swiftly behind hers. They sped off in the air and rose higher and higher. I was being competitive hoping that my plane would get farther than Yoruichi's.

My plane zoomed farther and farther. Yoruichi's plane got close to mine and actually pushed it up. It then landed on the ground while mine crashed landing behind it.

"Yoruichi's plane got farther than Hitsugaya's. The winner of the second round is Yoruichi sama!" Yoruichi jumped up at Soifon's words. Why'd she add the "sama"?

"Toshiro what the hell!? Don't lose this one for me!" Keigo grabbed my shoulders whining.

"Shut up Keigo! Does it look like I care about your money making scheme?" I asked blatantly.

"It's okay Toshiro! You just try your best!" Matsumoto cheered. Her breasts bounced up and down while she jumped which I, Ichigo, and Keigo noticeably glanced at till Rukia showed up.

"Oi you pervs, quit looking at her!" Rukia then performed a high jump kick to Ichigo and Keigo. Somehow I was spared of this punishment.

"The third and final round will be a contest of style. Whomever performs the best tricks will win the contest. And by win, I mean Yoruichi will defeat Hitsugaya kun." By now I'd figured out Soifon was very loyal to Yoruichi and that she didn't like anyone who challenged madam principal.

I just stood there with Yoruichi as the class murmured behind us. Matsumoto was looking at me confidently as she cheered.

"You'll do great Toshiro! I just know it!" My teacher jumped up and down causing most of the male students to stare at her unashamedly. I just sighed wanting to get this over with.

"You ready Toshiro?" Yoruichi asked stretching her long body.

"Yeah I guess." I said neutrally.

"Good! then I'll start." Yoruichi said folding her paper into a plane. Her tongue stuck out catlike as she threw her plane into the air.

Everyone watched as her purple plane flew around and spun itself. However I noticed it go up higher and higher by the moment. Then Yoruichi's plane glided around to stop threw the air and land on top of Soifon's head.

"Ah! That was so amazing Yoruichi sama!" The woman cried out. I heard Ichigo say something about being way too into this but I brushed the comment off.

"Ah Toshiro it's your turn now! If you do well, you'll win!" Matsumoto announced behind me. It was funny how she could be so cheery like this.

I stood up straight and folded my paper. For some reason I started to get nervous. Everyone including Matsumoto was watching me. I guess that would be something I can add to my list of things that I never thought could happen to me.

"Okay I guess this is my turn!" I launched my plane curving it up to the air. Everyone watched as it soared up into the sky.

My plane kept going higher and higher until I realized that it could be at least twenty feet up. It began to fall a bit and descend. I gulped knowing that it hadn't done any tricks.

"It would seem Hitsugaya can't beat you Yoruichi sama." Soifon said behind me.

"Crap. Yoruichi will annoy Toshiro about this more than ever." Ichigo said glancing up at the sky.

"Yeah... that's how she is alright." Matsumoto said peering upwards.

My plane though, still dropping from the sky, began to curve around. It spun in a twist formation looking as if it'd crash on the front. But to my surprise it begun to flow up and spun upwards and fall back.

Then the plane looked as if it'd go farther. I saw it move around the courtyard and then turn back to me. It then zoomed past me and hit Ichigo in the eye.

"Ow! What the hell Toshiro!?" Ichigo yelled. I laughed however at this as I heard Yoruichi clapping.

"That was great Toshiro! Looks like we know who the winner is!" I heard the principal say as she raised my hand up much to the shock of the rest of the students there.

"Ah Yoruichi sama are you sure?" Soifon asked.

"Oh come on Soifon, this kid was good." Yoruichi responded. I heard everyone behind me yell as my friends cheered (minus Ichigo who rubbed his sore eye).

"Awesome! Pay up everyone, you guys all owe me big time!" Keigo yelled out as he stuffed his pockets with loads of yen. I scowled at his foolishness.

"Toshiro won yay Tatsuki! Let's celebrate!" Orihime cheered hugging her best friend.

"Orihime chill out! It's just a paper plane contest!"

"A paper plane contest everyone took so seriously." Ulquiorra commented on the side.

"Ah Toshiro you won! That's so great!" Matsumoto then lifted me off of my feet and held me in a large hug.

"Way to go Toshiro! And don't worry about Ichigo, he's fine. Just grumpy." Rukia told me dotingly.

"How do you know what I'm thinking Rukia?" Ichigo asked annoyed. I shut my eyes as our rabbit obsessed friend kicked Ichigo in his shin causing him to fall back in pain.

Later I began to walk on the streets for home. Principal Yoruichi had let everyone out of class since she was "in a good mood". I had no clue making paper airplanes would get me so much attention from everybody today. What the hell was everyone so scared of Yoruichi for though? I guess it'd be a weird mystery at this school atop many more.

I didn't think about it too much. I just kept walking home on the usual route home. Man it was a long day. What sucked was that I was so tired and that at the same time it was hot. Seriously! It was about 90 degrees out here. I couldn't handle warm weather like this while walking.

Funny thing about this moment was how I learned luck could come by anytime.

"Hey Toshiro, need a lift?" I froze at that moment looking to my left to see Matsumoto Sensei. She was inside of her car on the drivers side with cool air blasting out from her car.

"Matsumoto Sensei, what are you doing here?" I said somewhat surprised.

"Well gee, we live next door silly. So it's not coincidence that we take the same way home." Matsumoto responded. I blinked.

"Oh I see. So you're headed home then?" I asked my usually bubbly teacher.

"Yeah I'm not going out with my fiends today. Just thought I'd go home and take a nice hot bath." Matsumoto daydreamed for a moment making me blush at the thought of that. Though she then shook her head and called back. "Hey do you still want a lift?"

Matsumoto stuck her head out of the cat. At that moment my teacher looked like a angel.

"Thanks Sensei! I owe you one!" I thanked her as she winked at me.

"Don't mention it. Just get in." Matsumoto said. I wasted no time in hopping in.

It was nice. Getting a ride home with Sensei was a real life saver.

* * *

OMAKE~

Yoruichi: Ah Soifon look at this *hands binoculars over*

Soifon: What is it Yoruichi sama?

Yoruichi: It seems Rangiku's giving a ride to Toshiro.

Soifon: So?

Yoruichi: Isn't it obvious? She knows he likes her.

Soifon: What! But that's-

Yoruichi: I think she thinks he's cute.

Ulquiorra: Why are you two stalking Hitsugaya?

* * *

**Lion: And that was my return. Still I can't believe I used to write like this, I'd probably write this differently now but it was already completed and all I had to do was type it up for you viewers. The other two chapters, chapter 7 and 8, are also both completed. So I'll have those up soon. This fic is also on my deviantart account and I'm thinking of making fanart for this but IDK if I can do my own vision justice. Also check out my other fanfics like **_**The Wonderful Wizard of Bleach! **_**or **_**KING KON**_ **if you're an IchiRuki fan or fan of parodies and also **_**Copycat Smile**_ **if you're into a Naruto parody, all are AU btw. **


End file.
